Meta:List of Wikipedias
}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} __TOC__ This page contains a list of all 291 languages for which official Wikipedias have been created under the auspices of the Wikimedia Foundation. This list includes 11 Wikipedias that were closed and moved to the Wikimedia Incubator for further development, so there is a current total of 280 active Wikipedias. Content in other languages is being developed at the Wikimedia Incubator; languages which meet certain criteria can get their own wikis. The table entries are ordered by current article count. Each entry gives the language name in English (linked to the English Wikipedia article for the language), its "local name" (i.e. in the language itself, linked to the article in that language's wiki), the used in the wiki's address and in to it (linked to the local Main Page), as well as statistics on articles, edits, administrators, users, active users, and images (most linked to an appropriate local special page). To start a Wikipedia in a new language, please see our language proposal policy and the Incubator manual. Note: Just adding a link here does not create a new Wikipedia, nor does it serve to request that one be created. If a wiki becomes active and is not listed here, please post a notice on this article's talk page, including a link to all the relevant Wikipedia pages, and help promote the effort by announcing it on the Wikipedia-L mailing list, and at Wikimedia News. The tables here are regularly completely overwritten by editors (using automatically gathered data from the page of each wiki), so edits made to individual entries won't last long, and are therefore usually unnecessary. If something is wrong with an entry other than simply having slightly out of date statistics, post about it on the talk page. Notes * The "Total" column refers to the number of pages in all namespaces, including both articles (the official article count of each wiki) and non-articles (user pages, images, talk pages, "project" pages, categories, and templates). * "Active Users" are registered users who have made at least one edit in the last thirty days. * "Images" is the number of locally uploaded files. Note that some large Wikipedias don't use local images and rely on Commons completely, so the value 0 is not a glitch. * The "Depth" column (Edits/Articles × Non-Articles/Articles × 1−Stub-ratio) is a rough indicator of a Wikipedia’s quality, showing how frequently its articles are updated. It does not refer to academic quality. All Wikipedias ordered by number of articles The languages listed here are Wikipedias which have been created, ordered by number of articles. The table includes deleted Wikipedias whose domains still exist. Deprecated, moved and other Redirect: # nan:, showing up in as existing Wikimedia language code but without any wiki, redirects to zh-min-nan:. # cz:, redirects to cs: # dk:, redirects to da: # be-x-old:, redirects to be-tarask: Deprecated # Alsatian wiki: als – extended when having 19 persistent articles; now for Alemannic dialects in general, no change in address. als is the ISO 639-3 code for Tosk Albanian; gsw is considered. # Akan – ak – statistics – all articles – deprecated: Akan is now considered a family of languages. There is a Twi Wikipedia; if you'd like to write articles in another Akan language you can request a new Wikipedia. Read-only (existing users can still log in and their user preferences are still effective): # The Kanuri Wikipedia has been closed, following a community vote. The reason was the absence of both content and community. # The Choctaw Wikipedia has been closed following a community vote. The existing minimal content will possibly be moved to the incubator Wiki. # The Moldovan Wikipedia. See Proposals for closing projects/Closure of Moldovan Wikipedia. # The Hiri Motu Wikipedia was closed on 2007-07-09. # The Kwanyama Wikipedia was closed on 2007-07-10. # The Muscogee Wikipedia was closed on 2007-07-10. # The Yi Wikipedia was closed on 2007-07-29. # The Afar Wikipedia was closed on 2008-05-13. # The Marshallese Wikipedia was closed on 2008-05-14. # The Ndonga Wikipedia was closed on 2010-02-24. # The Herero Wikipedia was closed on 2007-07-24, emptied and locked, but the original user pages still exist. hz.wikipedia.org gives a non-existing "Main Page" as opposed to a browser message that the URL is wrong; and the interlanguage prefix is still operational. Read-only, not a language-wikipedia: # nostalgia.wikipedia.org – read-only snapshot of Wikipedia's early days. Moved and deleted # The Toki Pona language edition of the Wikipedia is no longer hosted by Wikimedia and is now hosted by Wikia as Wikipesija. # The Klingon language edition of the Wikipedia is no longer hosted by Wikimedia and is now hosted by Wikia as Klingon Wiki. There is more on the history of the Klingon Wikipedia. # It is now widely agreed upon, that the creation of the Siberian language Wikipedia 2006 was based on a hoax. It was deleted 2007 after contents had been moved to the sibvolgota. # The September 11 Wiki was hosted by Wikipedia from 2001 to 2008 despite having a different scope and point of view from all other Wikipedias. It was made read-only in 2006 and later closed. The content was moved to the site sep11memories.org, which has since been taken offline (archive). Never been an official Wikipedia # Lingua Franca Nova Wiki. A request for an official Wikipedia was rejected. It now has approximately 3,000 articles. # Korean Hanja Wiki. The wiki of this writing system was rejected on new language request of Wikimedia. It now has approximately 1300 articles. # Prussian Wiki. A request for an official Wikipedia was rejected. It now has approximately 450 articles. Nonstandard language codes # Simple English (using invented code simple) # Banyumasan (using invented code map-bms) # Aromanian (using invented code roa-rup) # Samogitian (using invented code bat-smg instead of the official new sgs) # Zamboanga Chavacano (using invented code cbk-zam) # Tarantino (using invented code roa-tara) # Ripuarian (currently using ksh of Kölsch, actually a subset of Ripuarian) # Dutch Low Saxon (using correct code nds-NL, but duplicated with Plattdüütsch, using nds) # Norman (using unrelated nrm instead of superset roa) # Võro (still using old invented code fiu-vro instead of official new vro) # Cantonese (still using an old invented code zh-yue instead of the official new yue) # Minnan (still using old invented code zh-min-nan instead of the official new nan) # Classical Chinese (still using old invented code zh-classical instead of the official new lzh) :See Wikimedia language code for more information Test Wikipedias Please visit the Wikimedia Incubator project for new language versions. * Manually maintained list of test-Wikipedias * Manual for creating new tests * Search a wiki (works regardless of whether it is a normal Wikipedia or a test-Wikipedia) See also Additional resources and statistics * Administrators of Wikimedia projects/Wikipedias – with the numbers of users * geonames.de * – MediaWiki software feature * List of largest wikis * List of Wikipedias/logarithmic chart – updated with * List of Wikipedias/sortable – similar to tables here but including language family (not updated since 2010) * Meta:Templates for translating language names – mostly deprecated by new features of the software * Multilingual Wikipedia * Names.php List of language codes built into the MediaWiki software, including local language names and names in English * – automatically generated table of languages for all projects (including wikis not yet created), ordered by language code * Template:Active Wikipedias – just a list of all existing Wikipedias (with links) ordered by local language name * Wiki ViewStats – new utility for finding most accessed pages in each project * Wikipedia article traffic stats – counts hits (views) for individual articles (since 2007-12) * Wikipedia logo in each language, including the name "Wikipedia" in different languages * Wikipedia Statistics – usually a few weeks behind, but article counts are more reliable than on-wiki statistics * Wikipedia:Multilingual coordination * Wikipedia milestones (+en:Wikipedia:Milestone statistics) * Wikipedias in multiple writing systems Additional projects * Wikimedia projects - with a link to each "Village Pump" etc. * Complete lists of Wikimedia projects: separate lists | table __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lists of Wikipedias